


Accidents Happen

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eggpreg, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in heat, accidents happen.</p><p>UPDATE 6/16/16 -- This is not being continued, sorry to anyone that was looking forward to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Heat cycles were, perhaps, the most frustrating thing that gems had to deal with. The way of creating offspring naturally didn't differ all that much from humans' – however, they could only do it under rare circumstances, such as both mates being in heat at the same time. There was also the issue of one being a _carrier_ gem and one being a _donor_ gem, and the proper genetics had become exceedingly rare since the introduction of the Kindergartens for the purpose of efficiency and time management. In fact, carrier gems hadn't even been created since said method of reproduction came about. Donors were still around, but that was only because the Diamonds' scientists hadn't figured out a way to completely eradicate the genes. Unfortunately, even the destruction of most things that made it possible to reproduce wasn't enough to stop the heat cycles, and it greatly hindered progress when it happened.

Lapis Lazuli was a carrier gem, one of the few remaining thanks to her complete lack of exposure to new technology on Homeworld which made it impossible for any to be one. Had she not recorded a message and gone rogue, she probably would have eventually had her capability to carry gemlings taken away from her. It wasn't as though she didn't _want_ them, truthfully, she just didn't think that she was fit to be a parent.

She didn't go into heat very often. Having been locked away in a mirror and prevented from the cycle hitting her for over five thousand years, the experience had a tendency to stay away from her for months, or even years, at a time. And she was fine with that. Mating cycles were nothing but a hassle to deal with, and accidentally creating gemlings was something that she didn't want there to be a risk of on a regular basis. She had been with Peridot for years now, and she still wasn't sure if her mate was a donor or not – hell, she didn't think that the younger gem knew herself. If she _did_ know, then perhaps she wouldn't be so stubborn when it came to not requesting help. Or maybe her pride would keep her at the mercy of her instincts and never-ending lust until the cycle decided to end. She'd had sex with her mate before, sure, but only when neither of them was in heat...

… Truthfully, she didn't even know _when_ Peridot was in heat. The younger gem never told her, and she never really thought to ask. It didn't matter to her most of the time, and it certainly didn't matter _now._ All that mattered at the moment was trying to get herself through her heat. Which was becoming exceedingly difficult and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to actually satisfy herself. Lapis had been in heat for three days, and masturbating frequently since it started while hidden away in a cave on some desolate side of the beach, but no matter how many orgasms she could crank out, she never felt relief.

Just coming down off of her most recent climax, the frustration remained, and as soon as any soreness dissipated the ocean gem went right back to mercilessly pounding into herself with three of her fingers. Her hips rose off the dirt ground, and warmth was beginning to form in her core, but somehow she felt that she wasn't going to get herself off this time around. Shrill whimpers and slight moans pushed past her throat, and she pressed the palm of her hand against her clit, but she couldn't feel herself getting any closer to release. She wasn't worrying about being quiet, and maybe she should have been – she thought she was alone, and hadn't considered that someone might come looking for her. Much less the green gem that she was longing for.

“Lapis?”

_Oh, shit._

She heard footsteps approaching, and though it was probably futile, withdrew her hand from her dripping nether regions. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to mask the smell of her arousal. Or the wetness of her thighs and part of the ground beneath her. Or the heavy heaving of her chest as she panted for unnecessary breath. It was definitely _extremely_ obvious that she was in heat and trying desperately to deal with it. And as soon as the small green gem came into her eyesight, the look on her face made it obvious that she knew what was going on... and if Lapis wasn't in such a state of being overcome with lust, then she might have found the flustered expression amusing.

Peridot gulped uneasily and shifted her weight between her feet, and internally the ocean gem was split between wanting her mate to come over and fuck her brains out and wanting her to leave so she could continue her heat-driven masturbation session in peace. The younger alien's mouth opened and closed a few times like she couldn't figure out what to say, and then she stepped forward, wringing her hands together uneasily. “Looks... like you could use a little help there.” She finally spoke, slowly, and Lapis almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“... O-only if you w-want to...” She murmured, shyly. But stars, did she want it, she wanted it more than anything else in the world. Just imagining it was enough to get her even more riled up, and a soft whimper left her, though she resisted the urge to bury her fingers back into her pussy.

“If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have offered.” Peridot responded, apparently recovering her more business like way of talking – and Lapis found it both amusing and adorable. Before she could react and respond, though (which would have been exceedingly hard considering how thoroughly her carnal desired had clouded her mind), her lover was already on her knees between her legs and had thrust three fingers into her dripping heat. A shrill whine that melted into a moan left Lapis, and her hips bucked upwards on their own accord.

Still, it wasn't _enough_. The three fingers just resting there was torturous, and the ocean gem whimpered pathetically, wanting more friction, _needing_ more friction. She tried to thrust her hips upward, but Peridot's free hand rested on her midsection and kept her held down. Perhaps Lapis would have been more frustrated, but she enjoyed being dominated and letting her guard down, and she knew that her lover liked being in charge after being an underling up until her original Earth mission had failed. And, oh, how glad Lapis was that it had. Some of the conspiring events were less than pleasant and added to her cocktail of a traumatic past, but now, years later, nothing but benefit had come out of the both of them defecting from Homeworld and joining the Crystal Gems.

One of the most evident being moments like these; intimacy, romance, and sexual intercourse were strictly forbidden on the rule driven planet. If either of them had chosen to remain on Homeworld, then their relationship could never have developed.

Lapis was wrenched out of whatever thoughts she could form when Peridot began thrusting her fingers, and none too gently. The roughness was surprising, and extremely pleasurable. The ocean gem let out a loud whine, now content to lie still, though her hips still twitched with the urge to move. She was vaguely aware of Peridot shifting forward so that she was hovering over her, leaning down to press her lips against the side of the blue gem's neck.

Lapis was in heaven, her thoughts absolutely blanked out and everything but immense pleasure forgotten. Vocalization came in the form of moans and whines and the occasional stuttering of her mate's name. When sharp teeth sank into the soft, warm flesh of her neck, she let out a loud squeal, beginning to writhe a little and wrapping her arms around her lover. She was bitten multiple more times, and the green gem suckled lightly on her skin afterwards – she could tell without asking that the younger was trying to mark her, and she might have scolded her for it if she wasn't so overwhelmed. Little apology kisses were administered afterwards, anyway, so she couldn't complain. It wasn't as though the sensation was _unpleasant..._ she just dreaded what would happen if Steven saw the hickeys that would undoubtedly remain after they were finished and she was composed enough to return.

When Peridot pressed the palm of her hand upwards and against her clit and started murmuring encouragements and expressions of love in her ear, though, Lapis was reduced to babbling and moaning and trying in vain to move her hips. She could feel the heat in her gut becoming warmer, warmer, until it was almost unbearably hot – she was wound as tight as a screw, and knew that she was about to cum. She began pleading for more, _more,_ she needed more – and Peridot delivered, adding her fourth finger. It wasn't even a squeeze with how aroused she was, and just a couple of thrusts like that was enough to push her over the edge and make the coil in her gut come undone with a strangled cry of a very butchered rendition of Peridot's name. The younger gem helped her ride through the orgasm, continuing to thrust her fingers but with slower motions than before.

Even before she came down from the high, Lapis knew that wouldn't be enough. She still felt needy, she still wanted, _needed_ more. When Peridot began pulling her fingers out of her still wet heat, the ocean gem grabbed onto her smaller wrist and gave her a pleading look, begging her lover with her eyes to not stop quite yet, to keep going and pull another orgasm out of her.

“Can you _handle_ more?” Peridot asked, astonished. Lapis nodded desperately, sticking out her bottom lip and widening her eyes in an effort to plead more efficiently. The green gem bit her lip, but the older of the two already knew that she had won, wriggling her hips a bit in an effort to get the pace going again. She was already getting frustrated once more.

She didn't have to wait very long, though, because Peridot got the hint and started thrusting again, picking up the pace at a slightly lighter tempo. Lapis moaned, though it melted into a long sigh, occasionally making soft whimpering or groaning sounds as she relaxed and was lost to the actions of her lover. As the other sped up, she found herself writing and panting heavily – they had barely even started this round, and already she was getting close to her second climax.

Peridot curled her fingers inside of her, hitting just the right spot, and Lapis gasped. Evidently, her lover had taken note of this reaction, because the next few thrusts of her hand were angled just right to slam into that spot. The ocean gem was reduced to babbling, pleading, the coil retightening and getting ready to come loose and render her a screaming and moaning mess once more.

When the green gem slowed in her movements, Lapis sat up slightly, sending her lover a questioning glare. However, her frustration gave way to slight awe when the technician fitted her thumb into her heat as well, causing Lapis to give a low and throaty moan, collapsing back and letting her head rest against the floor. Slowly, carefully, Peridot fitted her entire hand up to the wrist into the ocean gem, and then made a fist inside of her.

Lapis whined at the tight fit – it was a little painful, but in the most pleasurable kind of way. She resisted the urge to rock her hips again, letting her body adjust slowly, and it wasn't until she was completely relaxed that Peridot began moving her fist. The lithe gem let out a load moan – more of a scream, really – and her lover released her hold on her abdomen to allow her to buck her hips. She was whimpering so hard that she was practically sobbing, and all things considered, it didn't take her very long to cum once more.

Peridot didn't try to move out this time, simply watching Lapis' face and coaxing another climax out of her. And then another. And another. After five, the ocean gem's heat still was not satiated despite the fact that she was beginning to ache from overstimulation. Despite her pleas for her lover to keep going, the green gem released her fist and removed her hand with a slight _shlck_ noise.

“What the fuck, Periiii?” Lapis whined, sticking out her lower lip and giving Peridot the most pleading look she possibly could.

“I've gotten pretty worked up, too.” Peridot grumbled, phasing her outfit off to reveal her tentacle. Sure enough, it was writing for attention, and if Lapis weren't so blinded by her carnal desires her face would have turned gold with blush. “If you want any more, you're going to have to earn it. Let me have at least two.” The technician demanded, laying back and pulling the former aristocrat into a sitting position between her legs, their roles effectively reversed.

If Lapis weren't so desperate, she might have complained and demanded otherwise, but as it stood she just wanted to do what she needed to do to continue her own pleasure and get this gemforsaken heat situation over with. She wasted absolutely no time in getting started, wrapping one slender hand around her lover's member and beginning a quick rhythm of, for lack of a better term, jacking Peridot off.

The other was reduced to moans and occasional throaty utterances of Lapis' name, her hips thrusting upward into the touch of the water gem's hand. The older of the two made no effort to stop her erratic movements. She was impatient, and more likely than not it showed in the merciless quick rhythm with which she got Peridot off. The technician came effortlessly in her hand, slick and warm green fluid pumping out onto Lapis' arm. Normally, she would be disgusted, but for the moment she couldn't really give less of a damn.

She gave Peridot just a moment to recover, and with a tilt of her head she realized that her lover didn't seem any less aroused than she had been before. Not that she cared, of course; if she'd been less clouded over by her own heat she would have deduced that her mate was in the same cycle's grip.

This time, she got on her knees and forced Peridot's hips to remain still with her hands. She leaned in to press soft pecks against the length of the other's tentacle, prompting moans and pleads out of her lover. Lapis got tired of teasing quite quickly and took the tip of the appendage into her mouth, flicking slightly with her tongue and slowly moving downward until she was glancing up at the other from the base. Apparently, she was doing a good job, because Peridot was whining and moaning, trying to move her hips but failing against the strong hold that her lover had on her.

Lapis began to suckle lightly and began bobbing her head, occasionally stopping once she reached the end to massage the underside of Peridot's member with her tongue and nibble as she moved back up. The technician had become incomprehensible, a mess of whimpers and begs and mutterings of the ocean gem's name. It didn't take very long for her to finish once more, and when she did she didn't even bother to warn her lover.

The sudden cum in Lapis' mouth startled her slightly, but once she got over it she swallowed without really thinking about it. Once the other's climax had ended and Peridot had recovered somewhat, she pulled her head upwards and off with an audible _pop,_ giving her lover a smug look as she wiped the leftover fluid off the corner of her mouth. She'd been about to say something about getting back to where they were before when she suddenly found herself grabbed and pushed against the wall, her gem hitting the stone surface with a slight discomfort. Luckily, Peridot had been considerate and not slammed her hard enough to crack her.

Before she could even react, her mouth was occupied in a hungry kiss, and she returned it without hesitation. With surprising strength, the smaller gem pinned her wrists to her sides, and then ravaged her neck and throat with kisses and bites hard enough to make golden blood escape her skin. It was quickly returned to her mouth, though, and none too gently, either. She made a soft noise against the other's lips, and when Peridot pulled away, she whined, longing for the contact to be resumed... though she didn't miss it for long. Kisses trailed down her throat and then down her upper collarbone until reaching one of her breasts, and Peridot gently took a pert nipple between her teeth and pulled. Lapis made an indescribable sound, back arching and wrists fighting half-heartedly against her lover's grip. She didn't intend to break free, however.

The attention to that part of her was short-lived, and the kisses and bites quickly travelled down her ribs and stomach until reaching her sex. Nips and licks were administered to Lapis' thighs, and she whimpered pathetically, pleading for the younger to just get on with it already. She didn't have to wait long, licks soon coming against her slit, making her moan. When Peridot began nibbling on her folds, the ocean gem whined, and when she began sucking on her clit, she began babbling indecipherable musings, writhing against the wall.

The technician began roughly thrusting her tongue in and out of her cunt, and Lapis stood no chance. She'd already been close, and it didn't take very long for her to be pushed off the edge, climaxing with a strangled cry of Peridot's name. The gem in question helped her ride through it with long, purposeful licks, and when she'd finished, she pulled away to look up at her with a questioning look.

“Should we do one more round?” She asked, tilting her head. Breathlessly, Lapis could only nod – she felt as though she was at the ends of what her heat would make her do, and one more orgasm was probably all it would take to satisfy her.

The blue gem allowed her lover to pull her from the wall and pin her against the ground. No foreplay or beating around the bush was required, as they were both quite aroused and eager to continue – Peridot thrust the full length of her tentacle into Lapis right away, eliciting a long and blissful moan from both of them in unison. A gallop of a pace was adopted almost immediately, both of them desperate to get off.

Peridot leaned in to give Lapis light nips and kisses against her neck, and the former aristocrat responded by wrapping her arms around the younger and digging her nails into green flesh. The only sounds in the cove were flesh against flesh and the combined moans and whimpers and heavy breaths of the two lovers.

Lapis was the first to finish, walls clenching around Peridot's members and her back arching off the ground. The coil in her gut untightened and came loose completely, and she could tell that it would _stay_ that way, that the intense fucking session had taken care of her heat at long last. Whilst she was in the middle of hers, she could tell that Peridot was getting close, and so she watched her love's face expectantly, waiting to be filled.

The sensation didn't come. Instead, the younger gem gained a confused look.

“What's wrong?” The ocean gem inquired – she tried not to seem concerned, but she genuinely was worried.

“It... feels like I'm, uh, clogged or something? I can feel something coming out, but it doesn't feel like... like normal.” Peridot was quite clearly flustered trying to explain, face turning bright blue.

It wasn't until the 'something' moved from Peridot and made its way into Lapis that either of them realized what was going on. It was round and warm, and panic almost immediately set in for both of them as they realized that a geode had just passed through and was incubating inside of the older of the two. A second was soon to follow, and that was when the shock wore off and the technician started trying to pull out before any more damage could be done.

“I think I knotted.” Peridot gulped, trying to pull away one more time before just giving in and biting her lip. “I'm sorry, Lapis. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I was a donor-”

The ocean gem quit paying attention in favor of counting the geodes. “It's fine.” She dismissed with the most stoic expression and tone she could manage.”

Ten.

There were ten of them overall.

“We fucked up.” The younger spoke when she could finally pull out.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a multi-chapter with eggpreg and egglaying and gemlings and all that fun stuff when I finish one of my other fics so lemme know if you want that to happen.


End file.
